


Against All Odds

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: They found comfort in each other at Hogwarts while Harry was  out saving  the world, but after the war, will anything be the same?





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My beta is epic. These lyrics are provided by Phil Collins (tee hee). Written for 2011 [](http://wizard-love.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wizard-love.livejournal.com/)**wizard_love**

_How can I just let you walk away,_  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all 

Ginny Weasley scratched at the door of the Gryffindor Common Room, pounding and screaming as Neville Longbottom’s cries of pain came muffled from the other side of the door. They had defied the Carrows by giving a little Ravenclaw boy the password to the kitchens to get some food as he was being punished because his meal privileges had been taken aways, and now Neville was taking the brunt of their rage. She was desperate to do something, to fight for him, but they had sealed the door.

Ginny Weasley’s maturity was hard won and come far too soon. When she was a little girl, all she wanted to do was cast spells, go to Hogwarts, and leave home like her brothers. They had so much power and freedom, and she craved it with every inch of her being. When the day came for her to finally go to school and learn magic, she didn’t sleep for days in anticipation.

However, her first year brought crippling fear and uncertainty as she was possessed by a villain who would continue to haunt her world for ages. It took Ginny years to even look forward to school again, let alone feel safe in her own skin. Now, at 17, she was facing more pain and war than anyone her age should have to. She felt like she had lived a thousand lifetimes.

Amycus and Alecto Carrows were professors in the new Death Eater-run Hogwarts, but they also had taken it upon themselves to be in charge of discipline. One of their favorite things to do to Gryffindors was to deny them the courage they craved. One member of their group would take the punishment while the others stood by helplessly. It was effective, Ginny felt worse than if she was being tortured with him.

They knew they were running out of time. Ginny, Neville, and Luna had been creating a hiding place in the Room of Requirement to wait out the school year while still maintaining morale by keeping the students aware there were people fighting for them. But now Luna was missing, and Ginny knew it was only a matter of time before she was pulled out of school and Neville had to go into hiding. Because of this, they were stepping up their recruitment.

Dumbledore’s Army was the only thing keeping every student at Hogwarts from losing hope and giving up. As long as there was the one spark of defiance, the fire could still burn. So Ginny, Neville, and Luna kept the meetings coming, kept sending messages of revolt to The Carrows, and kept helping those who needed them most. This meant hope, but it also meant gut wrenching consequences like the blood that was dripping down Ginny’s hands as she continued to scratch at the door.

What was left of the Gryffindor house quickly gathered around Neville when he was thrown haphazardly back through the portrait hole. He immediately curled into a ball and began to shake. Ginny knelt behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. When she felt how much he was trembling, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around him, leaning in so that her face was pressed against his. His breathing slowed slightly and Ginny felt her apprehension begin to dissipate.

Seamus and Lavender broke through the crowd with various potions they kept in stock for healing. It became a necessity to always have something on hand to heal the damage done by their new professors. Lavender opened a pot of dittany and went to work on Neville's larger wounds. Seamus pulled out the essence of Murtlap and ran his hands lightly over the scratches on Neville's face and arms. Ginny had to stop herself from clenching her fists tightly as she continued to comfort Neville. The large, bloody wounds on Neville's leg were enough to turn anyone's stomach.

When Seamus rolled him onto his back and Lavender lifted up his shirt, the blonde cried out in dismay. Ginny bit her tongue, but her jaw was shaking. She couldn’t show the others fear, she knew she had to be strong. Neville's ribs were bruised, and large, tender areas of purpling flesh were spouting up all over his torso. Ginny reached out a hand to check for broken bones, and received confirmation when Neville cried out in pain.

"I know some good bone healing spells. You'll all remember Fred and George?" Ginny said to the gathered crowd, trying to smile and put them at ease. A couple of the older students gave her an unsteady smile back. "Well my mum mastered the art of the healing spell very early on. I think I've got this."

Ginny waved her wand over Neville's chest, and the soft blue light emanating from the tip of her wand created a glow on Neville as it ghosted over his pale, abused skin. He sighed in relief after a moment and Ginny let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She reached out her hand and pressed it against his warm body, compelled to touch him, to feel the life of him against her palm. He reached up and touched her fingers lightly. She met his light blue eyes for what felt like an eternity until someone cleared their throat.

"Need help upstairs, mate?" Seamus said, helping Neville up. Neville nodded and the two remaining seventh year Gryffindor Boys made their way to the steps.

Ginny stood up and made a business of brushing off her clothing, trying to hide the deep blush that had risen in her cheeks. The little moments of tenderness between her and Neville were increasing in frequency, and Ginny could not begin to admit to herself what that could mean.

There was too much at stake to be focusing on silly childish notions like fancying boys. Not to mention Harry was out there risking his life somewhere and waiting to come back to her. She looked up at the remaining inhabitants of the common room, but she didn’t find judgment or knowing smiles. Instead, she found dark gazes and lifeless eyes. She immediately stiffened.

"No! This is not going to happen. We're Gryffindors, we don’t give up!" Ginny shouted. She wondered if she was trying to tell herself that too. She hadn't heard from anyone in her family in days, and hadn't heard from Ron since Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was hanging on to her own hope by a thread.

"We're barely even Gryffindors anymore," Lavender said through a watery gaze. "Dean didn't come back, Parvati was taken out after scarcely a week, Demelza says her mom might not let her come back after Easter hols, and we've only got two first years! Not to mention the fact that Luna is bloody missing!"

"We're hanging on by a thread, and after what they did to Neville, maybe it's time we just all went home," Said a third year boy named Brian. He was one of the first new recruits to Dumbledore's Army, and it broke Ginny's heart to see him give up.

"How can you give up now, after all we've done?! What's going to happen when the war finally comes to us? Are you going to be hiding under your mother's skirts, Brian?" Ginny asked. She knew she was being cold, but she was beginning to lose hope herself and couldn't let the careful walls she built around her heart collapse.

"No, but I don't mean to be tortured to death or to see my friends dead at the hands of these monsters," he picked up his books and made for the stairs. "Not all of us are satisfied just sitting around pining for the hero who hasn't shown his face since that fucking travesty at The Ministry!"

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Ginny lunged at Brian. As she ran for his retreating form, someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled valiantly to get out of their grip, but she couldn't. She yelled obscenities at Brian as he rushed up the boy's staircase. She didn't want to admit he was right.

 

"All of you out…now," said Neville's soft and serious voice from behind her. As everyone rushed up to their respective dorms, the viselike grip on her waist vanished and Ginny fell to the floor and closed her eyes tightly. She didn’t want to face Neville; she was ashamed at her outburst in the face of his ordeal. She heard him kneel in front of her.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" He asked even as Ginny brought her hands up to her face. She was trying desperately not to cry, to not look weak in front of him.

Neville reached up and took Ginny's hands away from her face. His large, soft, warm hands held hers in front of them and he met her eyes. The swelling was already going down in his face, and the sincerity of his gaze enthralled Ginny more than she was prepared to admit. She bit her lip and gripped his hands more tightly.

"Harry's going to come back, you have to believe that," Neville said resolutely.

"I know, Neville," She whispered. "I would never doubt Harry, I know him too well. It's not in him to just give up." She turned her head away and looked directly into the fire. "I'm doubting myself.”

"Ginny," Neville whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Oh Ginny, don'. You know you're stronger than this. We'll make it."

"Am I, Neville?" She asked into his shoulder. She pulled back and gripped his arms. "Am I really that strong? I let that evil bastard into my fucking head. How the hell can I hold up everyone here? How the bloody hell am I going to take another night like this?" Ginny stood up, feeling like a traitor for enjoying Neville's embrace. "I can't stand hearing you go through that and not being able to fight. I'm powerless and it gnaws at my insides!"

Ginny was breathing heavily now, her fists clenched at her sides and her jaw aching with the strain and tension of her body. She felt at any moment she would explode, she would become dust and float away on the cold breeze of the tower. She wanted so badly to keep herself together, but felt every bit of countenance slipping.

"You were alone last time, and a scared little girl. Now you're a woman. Now, you've got me." Neville whispered, taking her face in his hands. "Ginny, you'll always have me, in whatever capacity you need."

The ardent promise emanating from Neville's voice drew Ginny in. She put her hand up over his on her face and leaned against his touch. With trembling lips, she pressed a kiss to his palm and then dared to look in his eyes. When she saw only warmth and affection, with a flame of lust beginning to spark, she leaned in kissed him with every single positive force she had left in her body.

Neville didn’t shy away; he placed a strong hand on the back of her head and pulled her more deeply into the kiss. His tongue brushed along her lips and she opened her mouth readily. Neville pressed himself against her, and when he hardness pressed on her hip, she gasped, shocked at the response she drew from him.

There was a question in his eyes for only a moment before they darkened again with lust.  
Whatever her was looking for in Ginny’s gaze, he found and when he kissed her again she felt a spark of power that surged through her and made her feel invincible and safe in the same split second. She couldn’t help but dig her nails into his back and lift a leg to wrap around his waist. Neville winced against her mouth and she jumped back.

Neville shook his head wildly, moving in against her again. “I’m okay. I’m okay, just don’t let go. I can’t…” He buried his face in her shoulder for a moment threading his hand in her hair and kissing her until she felt like she either had to push him onto the floor or let him slam her into the wall.

When Neville’s hands made their way up her blouse, Ginny stifled a groan. She never wanted him to stop touching her. For a brief moment, she could forget the fear and forget the pressure, and she could just be the baser part of herself, the part she has never let out. Ginny whispered his name and led him over to one of the overstuffed chairs.

She pressed her knees on either side of Neville against the arms of the chair, and took off her shirt. She froze; the sudden realization of what she was doing hitting her like a bucket of cold water. She couldn’t hide forever, not when Harry was still risking his life. But as she looked at Neville’s solemn, concentrated stare, she felt nearly complete, like she belonged in his arms. She was so desperate to feel anything besides terror that she reached to the bottom of Neville’s uniform shirt and began to pull it over his head.

He reached up and ran his fingers up and down her pale, naked arms. The wake of his touch left gooseflesh and she shuddered, hiding behind a curtain of hair. Neville’s hands rested on her shoulders and began to slide the straps of her bra down. When he said her name, she couldn’t help but look at him hungrily.

“Ginny, I…” He smiled and reached up to touch her face. She thought she saw a flicker of resignation, but it passed. “I’ll be here for you, I promise. Whatever you need, just remember.”

She nodded, taking the chance to run her own fingers down his bare chest. She had never touched anyone like that and she reveled in having the peace enough to experience it. Neville arched to her touch and she leaned in and pressed her lips along the pale, bruised skin of his torso.

His hands smoothed up and down her back and unclasped her bra. Ginny shrugged out of it, and Neville’s eager touch immediately cupped her chest. She threw her head back and laughed, suddenly shocked by the sound. When she looked back down at Neville, he was gazing back at her with so much feeling, that Ginny felt like she was smoldering above him.

“Neville…” She said, knowing she had an end to that sentence but never mustering the courage to finish. When his lips closed on her nipple and his teeth lightly scraped her flesh, she lost all coherent thought. Something deep within her was begging, but she couldn’t understand anything except the feeling of Neville’s mouth running down her stomach as he sat up to take her more closely against him.

Suddenly, the fireplace flared and Ginny and Neville both leapt up with their wands raised, uncaring about their appearance. When she saw Charlie swirling through the flames, Ginny immediately panicked and ran toward him. She could hear Neville’s heavy footfalls next to her.  
  
“Charlie what’s wrong!” Ginny screamed, scared to death by his sudden appearance. She heard Neville cast a silencing charm.

“Nothing. We managed to break into the floo, but we don’t have much time!” Charlie said. When he looked down at her and immediately turned his back, she wrapped her arms around herself and felt Neville slide her shirt back over her shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked when she had pulled the shirt around herself.

“Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned up at...well….I don’t want to say it. We have to go; you can’t be here anymore. It’s not safe,” Charlie whispered urgently, pulling at her arm. He looked back at Neville and gave him a brief glare before they walked to the floo.

“Neville!” Ginny yelled, turning back at him.

“Go, you’ll be safer,” He said. He gave her one last look before Charlie pulled her into the fire and shouted her Auntie Muriel’s floo address.

(((()))))(((((())))))))

Neville Longbottom hobbled weakly along the debris filled corridors of Hogwarts, with his body aching and mind racing. The adrenaline and elation of seeing Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all had coursed through Neville’s system like fire and now was ebbing away with the gravity of what was lost in the victory. The blood stains on the fallen stones were a stark reminder to him that Lavender was still fighting for her life in the hospital wing, and Colin and Fred were never coming back. When Neville thought of all the students and warriors that would never open their eyes again, his body felt hollow.

He moved aside the painting that guarded Gryffindor Tower, frowning slightly at the absence of the Fat Lady. Obviously she was in hiding to wait out the war. He sighed, about to crawl in and survey the damage of his home away from home when a woman cleared her throat softly. Neville jumped and turned around, seeing no one there.

“In the picture, gallant Gryffindor,” The Fat Lady smiled down at him, looking like she had been sitting in a luxurious painting during the fighting. “We portraits saw what you did out there, and I was never more proud to say you belonged to my house.”

“Thank you,” Neville bowed slightly, lacking the energy or emotion to blush.

“You’re welcome,” she nodded, and then looked him over speculatively. “I know a lot has been lost, my dear, but so much more has been gained. These wounds will heal.”

“I hope they do,” Neville whispered, giving her a glance and walking through the entrance.

The Gryffindor Common Room was far enough into the castle that it had not suffered the extensive damage of some of the other wings. While it was cold and vacant, clouded with dust from the conflict, the tower remained whole and intact. Neville lifted his wand and banished away the dust before casting a spell which lit a fire in the hearth. He shrugged out of his jumper and walked over to the mirror to examine his wounds.

Madame Pomfrey had hurriedly healed the burns along his forehead but Neville chose not to stick around as the morbidly wounded kept floating into the bustling hospital wing. There was still a large gash down the side of his face and a blooming bruise below his left eye. He sighed and tried to remember the healing spells he had used so many times that year.

“Why don’t I help you with that?” Neville froze as he heard Ginny’s voice close behind his back. “For old time’s sake?”

Neville could only nod as Ginny sidled in front of him, her body a hair’s breadth away from his against the wall. He looked into her red rimmed brown eyes and had to clench his fists to keep from holding her face in his hands. Fresh tears were still drying on her pale, freckled cheeks as she lifted her wand and murmured the healing spells she had cast on him countless times throughout the year. He felt the cool relief spread through his body as his face tingled and healed.

“Thanks,” Neville whispered, reaching up to touch his face but never taking his eyes off of hers.

“Anytime,” she answered in a meek voice that was very uncharacteristic of Ginny Weasley.

“Hey,” Neville said, finally placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face up. “Why aren’t you with your family?”

“Everyone’s gone to bed,” she answered, her lower lip beginning to quiver. “Mum, she couldn’t even move…dad had to cast a lightening charm and carry her…I just…”

When she broke into open sobs, Neville pulled her strongly against him. He ran his hands down her long hair, smoothing out the tangles and trying not to focus on how right she felt in his arms. She gripped his shirt tightly while he whispered words of comfort into her ear. When her shaking calmed, she pulled back to look at him again.

“Neville, I…”

“Ginny…”

He leaned forward slightly, wondering if kissing her was the worst possible idea in this moment or the only thing they could do to stifle the tragedy flaming around them. He closed his eyes and brought his lips against hers, feeling like he had just come home after a grueling journey. When she moved her lips against his, he felt like every errant brick that had fallen from the castle walls was being put back into place.

The portrait creaked and Neville and Ginny leapt apart. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in looking battle worn and exhausted, with Ron’s face carrying the same dried streaks of tears. They all had sandwiches in their hands, the white of the bread contrasting sharply with their dirty skin.

“Harry,” Ginny whispered. She let go of Neville slowly, and walked toward Harry as though she were seeing a ghost.

“Ginny,” he said, looking relieved at the sight of her.

They immediately embraced, and both of their eyes closed. That calmed look on Ginny’s face was all Neville needed to see. He would kept his promise to her, he would always be there for her. However, he knew he wasn’t going to be what she wanted. He walked quietly up the stairs to pack his things.

(((())))(((()))))))((((((())))))

Ginny pulled away from Harry and studied his face. He looked different. He looked older, like he had been through hell and back. Of course he had, but Ginny had not seen his face in so long that the change in him was startling. She reached up and ran the palm of her hand along his stubbled face. He closed his eyes.

“You were dead,” Ginny said, swallowing hard and trying not to remember the sight of his limp body in Hagrid’s arms.

“I had to, Ginny. It was the only way to end this,” Harry said desperately.

“I just wish I knew what that meant,” Ginny said sadly. “And why you didn’t even say goodbye before you bloody sacrificed yourself.”

She said these words to him with no anger, no bitterness. It was with quiet resignation at the nature of Harry and what he went through since she had kissed him in her bedroom last summer. It just felt like whatever they had would never be there again. They had both fought different battles, and without one another. The question before her was: Did she want to form a new life and a new love with Harry?

“Harry?” Ginny began, not knowing how to say whatever was boiling around in her head. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. She felt his body solid beneath her, tried to imagine what it felt like to want him, to love him.

“It’s been a hell of a year,” Harry whispered, laughing nervously. “Everything is so different.”

Ginny thought of the past year, of Dumbledore’s Army, and vengeful Death Eater Professors. She remembered the day Luna didn’t come back, the day they broke Seamus’ jaw, and even the night that Colin was tortured to near madness. Then, she remembered Neville, by her side through it all, a strong presence against the forces threatening to tear her down.

“I have to go,” she whispered. Harry looked shocked for a second, but Ginny turned her back and ran up the stairs of the boy’s dormitory two at a time. She hoped she wasn’t too late.

She opened the door to the Seventh Year’s room to see Neville folding his things gingerly and placing them into his trunk. Her heart leapt in her throat and she knew she had to act.

Regardless of what had happened hours before, she couldn’t just give up or let go. Not after they had been through so much.

“Neville don’t go,” She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Neville turned around abruptly.

“I have to, Ginny. I have to go home. I have to forget,” he said, his voice hoarse. He moved closer to her and lifted his hand only to let it drop at his side. “I can’t…it hurts too much.”

“Neville,” She said again, moving closer. “Please.”

Ginny leaned up, wrapping her hands around his neck and bringing him to her lips. He was so warm, and fit so perfectly against her, that she immediately felt more at ease than she had in recent memory. The specter of war wasn’t on their backs, and the confusion of their own futures wasn’t looming in front of them. Now, Ginny knew, and she wasn’t about to give him up again.

The moment she ran her tongue along his lips, Neville seemed to let out a breath he was holding, and pressed her hard against him. His hands immediately went up the back of her shirt, and she sighed at the feeling of his warm hands against her skin. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist, feeling his hardness already throbbing against her.

“Oh Neville,” she moaned, leaning her head back so his lips could travel up her throat.

“Ginny, you have no idea how long…how much…I just…” Neville said, whimpering when she placed her hands under the back of his tee shirt. He suddenly froze.

“Did I hurt you?” Ginny asked, worried her uncut fingernails had nicked a sensitive spot on his broad back.

“No, I just…Are you sure about this?” His thumb ran lazy circles over the skin of her back even as his face took on an uncertain look.

“I need this right now. I need you. You kept me going this year.” Ginny said, kissing him fiercely. “I belong with you, I belong here.”

“I love you,” he said, no sign of embarrassment or doubt flickering across his face. His eyes burned with determination, and her breath caught in her throat at the gravity of what was being offered. She swallowed hard and kissed him softly.

“I love you too, Neville. I love you so much.”

The words fell out of her mouth like cold water, soothing the wounds of a year spent in painful subjugation to the whims of evil and their own inner demons. She kissed him hard, pausing only to pull her blouse over her head. Neville echoed her motions and pushed her gently until she felt the nearest bed and fell back onto it.

When she looked up at him, she had to swallow a panicked cry. His chest was covered in curse burns and bruises with a long, bloody wound slashing directly across his sternum. Neville looked down and brought his hands up to his own body, as though just realizing he was hurt.

“Come here,” She said, and Neville knelt in front of her bent knees. She opened her legs to cradle him between her thighs before lifting her wand and summoning the healing potions they had used so many times before.

She banished away the dirt and soot from his chest and healed the more violent looking bruises. She brought her fingertips up to him and slowly lathed the dittany across his cuts. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, grabbing her knee. When she had finished, she took one final gentle sweep with her hand and spent a moment studying him. He still had some softness around his middle, but his chest and arms had grown muscled and looked powerful even in a prone position.

“Your turn,” He said, gesturing for her to lay back. She closed her eyes as his hands ran up and down her arms, fixing the small cuts and larger gashes that broke her skin as she fought.  
She felt his finger run down her navel, and rest on the clasp of her jeans. She arched her back, begging for him to touch her, desperate to feel him in every way she could. She has lost so much so quickly, that she was desperate to feel him as soon as possible, just in case he slipped through her fingers in the next moment.

He pulled her jeans over her hips, and she tried to tamp down her own nervousness. She had never gone so far, and she wanted to be good for him…to be everything he wanted. His hands ran down her legs, and she couldn’t help but giggled when he kissed each of her kneecaps. She leaned up and saw him smiling a real, genuine smile. It was the first smile she had seen on his face in ages. It stoked the flames inside of her and she groaned, leaning up and kissing him again, both of her hands on his face.

His hands reached up and found the clasp of her bra, sliding it off of her body and letting it fall off of the side of the narrow four poster bed. He leaned down and kissed her exposed breasts before placing his lips lightly over her nipples. She pressed against him, and he kissed harder, running his tongue over the sensitive tips. His other hand came up and kneaded her other breast as they both fell back against the bed.

He sat up and began to unbuckle his trousers. He looked back at Ginny with raised eyebrows, but she just smiled warmly at him, anxious to feel him inside of her. She wanted the permanence and the anchor he offered her as their tumultuous world finally began to calm around them. Neville took a deep breath and slid his trousers and his pants down to his knees before standing and kicking them off the rest of the way.

Mustering her courage and fueling her desire, Ginny reached out and wrapped her hand around his hard cock, and they both gasped when their skin met. He was fairly large, though Ginny didn’t have much to go on, and what she did have to base comparisons on she would rather not think about right then. He felt warm and smooth under her touch, and when he let out a moan above her and thrust his hips involuntarily, she was encouraged to continue. After a few glorious moments of watching Neville melt, he put a hand on her wrist. She looked up at him questioningly and he blushed. She turned away, afraid she had done something wrong.

“I just, well, this is my first time and I’m not sure I’ll be able to go much longer if you keep doing that,” Neville said, his face turning bright red.

“It’s my first time too,” Ginny whispered, reaching for his hand. He took it and smiled at her gratefully.

He got on his knees on the side of the bed and ran his hands up and down her exposed body reverently. She closed her eyes and moaned at his touch. When he slid her panties down her legs, a chill ran down her spine and her stomach clenched. He gently pried open her thighs and ran his fingers over her folds. She cried out and bit her lip hard. When one of his fingers entered her, she couldn’t help but thrust against him, and over her moans, Ginny was certain she heard him curse.

Neville carefully inserted two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out as she moaned and moved her hips in time with his movements. It felt amazing, and she felt alive and whole. She wanted all of him.

“Neville, please,” she cried out, opening her legs slightly, and forgetting all of her apprehension. He moaned and climbed on top of her.

He hovered over her, raising a hand to move her hair away from her face. He kissed her softly before running his lips lightly across her jaw and down the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She reached down and guided him to her entrance, groaning as the head of his member came in contact with her center.

“Fuck,” Neville said.

“It’s okay,” Ginny soothed.

Neville entered her slowly gasping and moaning as he did so. Ginny tried to stay relaxed through the slight burn and the pain of the breech. She wanted to keep her eyes on Neville’s face, but she gave in and squeezed them shut. She felt him pause on top of her.

“Just tell me if you need me to stop,” Neville’s voice shook as he reached up and a hand and cupped her face.

“I’m okay, Neville. I am,” Ginny said, reaching for him to come back close to her.

He lay against her, supporting his weight on his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She held him tightly, and when she was comfortable, she echoed every one of his thrusts with one of her own. They both moaned and writhed, clinging desperately to the certainty of one another.

“Ginny…” Neville whispered. “Oh gods I’m….”

She felt him quiver inside of her, and she gasped at the spark that began to ignite in her belly. Neville collapsed on her before rolling to the side and breathing heavily into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his head to rest against her chest.  
  
After a few quiet moments, Neville groped on the bedside table for his wand and summoned a flannel from the nearby bathroom. He whispered a warming charm on it and reached down for her center. Ginny blushed and turned her head.

“It’s okay, love, I just…let me take care of you. You’ve done such a good job of taking care of me this year,” He whispered, reaching down and running the cloth soothingly between her legs.

When his touch brushed against her still sensitive sex, she attempted to stifle a moan but was unsuccessful. Neville turned his head and met her eyes. His face turned up into a mischievous smirk, and Ginny’s stomach dropped in anticipation. She had never seen Neville get that look on his face, but she wanted him to stay that way forever. He began to kiss down her abdomen and she quivered with need and apprehension.

“You’re so perfect, Ginny. I have loved you for so long,” He said, looking up with his light blue eyes meeting hers.

Never breaking eye contact, his tongue darted out and ran between her folds. Ginny yelled out loudly at the sensation and thrust against his face. He reached up and braced his hands on her hips as his tongue assaulted her over and over again. Before she could even catch up, her body was clenching and the heated coil in her stomach seemed to catch fire. She cried out his name and held onto his shoulders tightly.

He lay there between her legs, kissing her thighs until they both calmed. Then, Neville climbed next to him and pulled her against his chest. They lay there breathing for a stretch of time that felt frozen against the gravity of the past day…the past year. Finally, he reached down and pulled a blanket over them.

“I’m never going to let you go, Ginny Weasley,” Neville whispered, burying his face in her still tangled hair.

“Don’t, Neville. I need you.”

And for the first time in recent memory, Ginny fell asleep without a cloud of fear surrounding her. The grief she felt was still palpable, but there was finally hope to look forward to, and there was a time when she wouldn’t have thought that possible. She kissed his forehead and held him tightly, fearing she may drown in her own thoughts if she didn’t have him to hold her up.


End file.
